


The hidden cat

by AspieVulcan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Animals, Caught, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Trust, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieVulcan/pseuds/AspieVulcan
Summary: Spock has a secret pet that seems to have a particular fondness for McCoy,they talk, the cat ships them





	The hidden cat

He was on his way to Spock's quarters, he didn't really know why, Jim had been bugging him about talking to Spock incessantly ever since he got drunk and talked for an hour straight about how perfect Spock's eyes were. Apparently Jim was lucky to have escaped after that because he began to talk about Spock's ears but gave up when he got too tired.

He really should stop drinking, it never goes well. He gulped down some more brandy as he approached his quarters.

He didn't even have a plan, what was he going to say? It's not like he had an excuse. But he had to. He prommised Jim he would do it tonight.

As he pressed the button, he felt his stomach, along with the butterflies plummet.

There was an unusual delay in response.

"Come in" he heard Spock say. He saw Spock standing in the corner of the room. If it wasn't dimly lit he would have noticed a faint green blush in Spock's ears for only a moment.

"What took you so long!" He panicked, internally kicking himself for imediately starting aggressively but it was too late now.

"Simply tidying."

"Seems like pretty urgent tidying if it you prioritise it over-" he heard an ever so faint purr "Spock? What was that?"

"To what are you referring to doctor?"

"Don't call me Doctor we're off duty, and the purring, I'm assuming it wasn't you?" This time he did see the slight blush.

"I emited no such noise." Spock said as unemotionally as usual

"Of course not. Why don't you come over here then? It's weird to be on either ends of the room." He knew he was onto something when Spock didn't move.

"Why do you not come here, I am not the uncomfortable one."

"You got something to hide?"

"..."

"Come here or show me, I won't tell!"

"Your ability to not 'tell' is questionable."

"Tell me or I go get Jim! Plus I promise. Your secret is safe with me!"

Spocks expression didn't change for a while but after some time and probably logic he walked towards McCoy.

"Well I don't see any-. Oooh.." a slim black cat jumped out of a box to follow Spock and as Spock sat it curled up on his lap.

"Sit Leonard." He gestured towards another seat. McCoys heart fluttered as Spock used Leonard instead of Doctor.

"What's its name!"

"Chaya."

"Kinda like your old pet?"

Spock raised his eyebrows "I see you may actually use your ears."

He scoffed but tried to remember why he was here "just because yours are better" he tried not to think about how beautiful his ears were "doesn't mean I don't use mine! I listen to everything you say!" As he realised what he said he blushed a little. "Well it's a good name, how long have you had it?"

"I have had her since the beginning of the mission."

McCoy sat shocked for a moment. "Were three years into it! How on earth did you keep her hidden so long?!"

"She never went to earth, I transported her to my quarters and she stays here, she is extremely talented at hiding."

"She wasn't when I came in"

"She appears to have a particular affection towards you, there have been many, as you say 'close calls' with you, they do not happen with anyone else."

"She has good taste." He looked at Chaya who was nuzzling Spock's hand as he pet her, with his sensitive hands that must be the fluffiest cat in the world. He tried not to think about Spocks sensitive hands but failed miserably and just stared at them.

"Would you like to get her?"

He looked up at Spock trying to come back to reality

"I believe that is the correct procedure for pets and humans?"

"Yes, yes.. of course!" He reached slowly towards chaya but she quickly nuzzled against his hand too, he began to pull away and she put her paw on his hand.

"Umm, I don't think I'm allowed to leave."

"It seems so, you will have to sit next to me, I hope that is satisfactory?"

"Definitely!" He looked straight towards chaya as he processed how enthusiastically he had said that and a deep red blush rises to his face, this was certainly not helped by sitting very close to Spock.

"You will not tell anyone?"

"Of course not! It's our little secret!"

"Thank you Leonard"

He blushed

"..."

Spock frowned slightly as he remembered something. "Leonard, why did you come to my quarters, we appear to have gotten distracted.

"Oh yeah.." his stomach dropped again as he remembered. "Umm, yeah well, do you see us as friends?"

"Yes."

"Could you see us as anything else?"

"Yes."

"As in a good else?"

"Yes."

"You know, a specific else?"

"Leonard I love you."

He sat completely shocked, he felt his jaw drop as he tried to find words.

"I-i ummmm.. wow.."

"Am I incorrect in my judgement?"

"No! No not at all, I just..wow.. I love you too! Am I dreaming?" Chaya purred extra loud "yeah I must be, this is impossible, you could never love me and even you couldn't hide a cat for 3 years!" Chaya stretched and dug her nails into McCoys leg "ow! Definitely not dreaming I guess!"

"I can confirm that this is not a dream, I can hide a cat for 3 years and I do certainly love you."

"Wow!" Chaya nuzzled Spock's hand and McCoy suddenly remembered Spock's parents, he hesitantly held out two of his fingers towards Spock.

"Is this right?"

"Perfect." He said as he returned the gesture, it sent a warm tingle through his body that assured him that this was the right decision.

"I love you Spock!"

"I love you too Leonard."

"Wow"

Chaya purred loudly

"We love you too Chaya!" McCoy said stroking her ears gently.


End file.
